A Memory Within A Memory
by Liquid Ice
Summary: In the midst of a battle, Chaos got the upper hand. For the life of her friends and Mamoru, she gave up control of her body and her life forever... She then became Chaos. Multi-Crossover. Dark themes


A Memory Within A Memory

By: Liquid Ice

Disclaimer: All anime, books, etc used belongs to their proper owners. No money is being made but I sure would like some vanilla, mango and chocolate ice cream topped with whip cream and strawberry.

Author's Notes: This is a multi-crossover fiction with Usagi as the main character. Yet, on the contrary, she won't be appearing until later on. Pairings are undecided, which anime to jump on depends on my mood and most of all, reviews are always a nice thing. I'm going to stick with the anime and say that Chibi chibi is Galaxia's soul form which, unlike the manga, Chibi chibi was Usagi in the future.

* * *

_The abyss is near, the world is ending. But fear not of what to come, fear of what is in the past that will affect your future._

Prologue

An earth-shattering scream echoed throughout the empty streets. Buildings and houses, living beings, any sort of sign of civilization was lost in the power struggle that encased Tokyo just a few moments ago.

In a battlefield, a young girl stood in a crater probably as wide as a football field - she couldn't have been no older than fifteen and yet looking deep in her eyes you see an age of wisdom; the wisdom of a crone or a goddess who has lived forever. Her face was pale and clammy; her fists were clenched to a tight fist. Her attire was nothing more than shreds of stained fabric. Stained of blood, mud and debris that stained her during the battle. Bruises, scratches and wounds were visible all over her body. A significant wound was on her cheek, lining her left cheekbone that would live a scar. As a reminder.It was a horizontal slant that would signify a change in her. The power to heal. The power to be. The power that time and time again saved the universe, _her_ universe from chaos.

Not anymore. Not that pure power. Not that golden power. That scar to be, will remain there, as a reminder of what she has done today. That will haunt her forever.

But it will forever leave her in peace.

She bit her lip tightly and blood drew, she dropped to her knees as pain accumulated even more from her decision.

It was, she thought in dark humour,like getting hit with a thousand knives. But she never did have the opportunity to experience getting hit with a thousand knives. But if she did, she felt that it would feel like this. Electrified fire all over her nerves.

Dying. Rebirth. Destiny. Queen. She was sick of it. But she was bound to it. Her decision determines the future of this galaxy.

A galaxy she had no choice but to rule.

A single, solitary tear cascaded down her face. This was it. This was the end.

A shocked figurewatched the black dome getting dwindling and flickering off, staring at it with horror. Her face paling every second, as a more prominent form of the supposed savior visibly appeared to her vision. Her staff dropped in shock when she noticed the darkness surrounding Cosmos wrapped clinged around her like skin.

"No…" she whispered. This can't be, she was suppose to be Cosmos, the guardian of this galaxy – the universe, she was not supposed to give up and let Chaos win. Anger arouse within her blood. "No…NO…NO!" Chibi Chibi ran toward Cosmos.

"You can't give up damnit! Everybody was counting on you! You! Traitor! Coward!" Chibi Chibi, with a finger, motioned her fallen staff towards her and it quickly obliged. She closed her eyes. 'I call upon the power of the cosmos…'

Cosmos snapped her eyes opened and her eyes glowed. A bright white light shot out of her body and disappeared into the sky. The black skin that clung to her flickered around her like a snake as her clothes began to mend, andher wounds disappearing in a blink of an eye. Without bothering to acknowledge the pitiful threat that approached her, still glancing anywhere but Chibi Chibi,raised her hands towards the young girl.A wave of black energy instantly hit Chibi Chibi.

The girllay fifty feet before Cosmos, dead. Cosmos' eyes flickered from a bright blue to black as she tilted her head to seethe result of her attack.

Cosmos smirked, glancing at the dead body momentarily before moving to admire her newfound body, twirling around and overlooking the fact that three figures were closing upon her. She spoke, a voice that was and wasn't hers. It was low and emitted with such severity it was like a god that was talking.

"Princess, princess, princess," she tutted to herself, "If only I knew how powerful you were I would've taken over you body along time ago… My god," she laughed, "you didn't even know of the power you were holding? My my my, what secrets you carry. You see, this is quite an advantage for you. That was a good decision you made princess."

She looked at her white attire, her eyes shimmered suddenly.

"I need a new wardrobe, white is just not fitting for me…Ah yes, I need a new name too, Chaos isn't really a name a mother would name its child now is it? Maybe Serenity but we need to put the past behind…How about…Kendrix? No? Well, for now we'll stick with Usagi. Quite cute if you asked me," she mused. She snapped her fingers and her clothes suddenly changed. Instead of white, it was the colour black. Her skirt became longer but still above her knees. She was wearing a three quarter sleeve shirt with an abstract picture painted at the front. Sitting on her neck was a black string carrying a white vial that emitted a strange light. A pair of sneakers doned her feet and black stockings covered her legs.

"Wonderful," she exclaimed, she paused as if remembering a memory, "Well…a promise is a promise. In exchange for control of your body, your scouts and your darling future husband's souls will be returned. Mind you, they will probably kill us but we are too powerful for them. So all is solved."

Her white vial suddenly disappeared from her neck and hovered in front of her, waiting for a command.

Usagi snapped her fingers. The white vial disappeared once again and a series of bright lights shot out in every direction.

"For the sake of my sanity, I'll leave this planet alone. For now…" she trailed, "But…that doesn't mean I can have fun at other dimensions!"

"Usagi!"

She stopped and waited. Every fibre of her being rooted to the spot.

"We've got trouble love, what should we do?" she chirped to herself.

Ignore them. Blast them. I don't care. Just get out of here.

Usagi smirked once again. She turned and blew a kiss at the three Starlights, winking at them mischievously as she disappeared.

It was the end of the world.

* * *

Lol, confusing ne? Interested? Annoyed? Amused? Cliché? Love it? Review please. 


End file.
